pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:86.141.134.114
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Thanks for your edit to the User:Nan the cowdog page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 18:25, 27 September 2010 Excuse me? Listen dude I dont know what I ever did to you but if you have a problem to me then say it to my facce (on my talk page) instead of being a coward and saying things behind my back. So? Whats your problem with me? Oh and what the HECK did Nan the cowdog ever do to you? Seriously she is one of the more polite people on here. Oh and I find it ironic that you summarized it "correct spelling" then you misspelled you (u). You wanna mess with me? Bring it! I have rollback rights so whatever you say I can just un-do. So yeah... let me know what your problem is.. unless you are a coward Team Doofenshmirtz 18:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You hurting my friends?? *gets out rubber chainsaw* Heck, you asked for it. *asks admins to block anon* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Meow meow meow meow me--BEAR. 22:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thankz Daisy! Oh and still no reply? Pretty big words for someone who will not take a challenge... You can still reply! Unless you are a coward.. XD Team Doofenshmirtz 23:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Cobarde! (Coward!) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Meow meow meow meow me--BEAR. 23:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : I saw no message of Daisy wanting this person blocked on neither I nor Faddy's talk. I checked their contributions, and they qualify for a long block. Also, not responding to message left by a possibly soon-to-be admin and... a respected user, I guess is what I'll call TD, adds to it. I'd say at least a month block is good for now. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) *looks over to do list* Huh. I thought I asked Fadhil to block him. *scratches out line* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Meow meow meow meow me--BEAR. 23:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Goldy.. I know that musta been hard for you to say.. XD Team Doofenshmirtz 23:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Now do you guys understand why I have this huge blanket grudge against IPs? [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 00:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Mmm Hmm... For some reason it was just me, Faddy and Nan that he hated though... I'm not THAT bad am I? O.O Team Doofenshmirtz 01:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Strange, eh? I know admins are most hated, but I prefer formal complaint sheets. :P You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 05:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) NO! [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 01:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I may stink until I die, but you are blocked, forever! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 05:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I accidentally re-blocked him/her. For a year. Too bad it doesn't say infinite. :P You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 05:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC)